Swam in Happiness
by Nastasia the fandom fiend
Summary: post home-front one-shot Artemis is feeling broken after seeing Robin "die" twice. Early morning late night healing. I suck at summaries R&R please.


Disclaimer: all characters belong to the show Young Justice produced by Greg Weismann and Brandon Vietti, plot is mine please respect that a/n: this is my first fanfiction submitted on _this_ website though it is my first successful angst fic, please read it all the way through, bye! (post homefront) Artemis may seem OOC but if you've seen any episode with her being hurt its pretty good characterization.

Mount Justice Beach

4:57 am

Narrator POV

He could hear her, the solemn way she choked out his name with hints of vulnerability, her tone cracking. It was unbearable for him to see her like this. It was unforgivable the way the Reds simply washed away her wit, pride and all around ''badassedness.'' Robin saw what those robotic thieves left her to deal with upon glancing up. So he retreated to digging. Robin returned to his only escape route in these situations. Thinking of her. Mindlessly the boy smiled. Continuing to shovel away dirt with his stick, making a trench circling the sandcastle they had built. "Robin." She said much more stern, it could have cane off as a growl. It didn't."Hmm?" The Bird hummed in response.

Artemis POV

He seemed so…. Complete. Kind of dopey, and he still showed off that signature half smile of his. I could tell that he knew how I felt, but he was so happy. Caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed him stand and dust off the sand. His eyes overlooked the sea, still seeming somewhat giddy. It must have been around 5 am by now. My attire showed it too. My golden locks were down and a mess (due to lack of brushes and hair ties). My gray YMCA shirt was worn and the faded black and white stripes of my pajama short-shorts were no better. My eyelashes drooped and darkened thanks to the salty droplets of water brimming them. Bags beneath my eyes were slightly evident, my resting was fine despite my constant early morning late night waking status. The cause for my look was the heart shaving stress and the mental dumbbells weighing me in. His navy blue trunks rode low, and his mask was still on, but I swear he had begun giving me the look of the century.

Narrator POV

The Boy Wonder slid his hand gracefully down into her face to gesture a 'come on take my hand'. She did with no hesitance and was lifted to her feet. His arms automatically tucked her in close to his chest. Goldilocks's face buried itself into the spot between his neck and shoulders, he was officially her personal pillow. They wavered swaying to and fro. They seemed to be slow dancing to only the rhythmic thrash of the oceans salty waves, and the lonesome call of a seagull or two. After a bit their closed eyes and wandering legs failed and landed them in the ocean. Arty smiled, you could tell it was somewhat genuine, but the thought of Robin drowning then suffocating still reigned. It was a shattered smile repaired with a measly roll of Scotch Tape. "How is it that you continue to die, yet you're so peachy? Usually I hide this good…." She said referring to her own baggage. "But I am truly broken" she confessed, somehow still restraining tears. Robin shrugged cowering out the wintry water. He laid on his back, the bath towel she brought out keeping the sand from sticking to him.

"I don't worry about the past…. future… not even the present. 'Cause time is stupid, it's limited and full of disasters. I actually try not to worry. I try to think and care for things I love. I lov- err like-like you. Alot. You make me turbed, traught." Artemis thought over his words. Dropped the anguish, grabbed a smile. 'Robin…'

Robin POV

Caught in my thoughts, I hadn't taken notice that Artemis had walked from the sea and had offered me her hand. She was happy, her wit, pride and all around ''badassedness'' was restored. I took the hand and allowed her to hop on my back. As I ran along I could feel her breathing, each time she did so my nerves recognized that it traveled to the right more so each time from her pillow spot. Artemis slowly turned her head, it slid until I felt something kind of glossy pucker and relax. My newly found hormones tingled and my heart warmed. Artemis had planted an oven in my chest. I blushed deeply, and the temperature of her cheel on mine said she was doing the same.

Silence returned as I trudged along, as I went we both just swam in happiness.


End file.
